einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy Robotic Body
The Heavy Robotic Body is a mobility variant assaultsuit which has been modified to only contain a single braincase rather than a full cockpit. Because of this, HRBs are much smaller in every dimension--they stand about seven feet tall--and are therefore capable of going almost anywhere normal infantry can go. Whereas the assaultsuit is restricted when inside buildings, the HRB is designed specifically to excel in such environments. Of course, it is still a robotic body, and therefore you can't use one and keep your fleshy human body. Unlike an assaultsuit, the user of an HRB can't exit the body if it's crippled, or if they just want to walk around like a normal human being. On the other hand, between the reduced size and the fact that you'll be constantly entombed inside, the heavy robotic body is easier to pilot than the assaultsuit. Built-in Equipment * Composite armor, which is strong enough to withstand heavy punishment. * Each arm has a built-in kinetic amp ** Can have their fist weapons customized at the time of purchase. Options are Swiss Army Pimpknuckles, Exotic Pimpknuckles, and Force Monoswords. http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=135884.msg6767059#msg6767059 **The force monoswords are also retractable, but are 2/3 the length of standard monoswords to compensate. * Vision modes: normal, thermal, motion tracking. Special viewmode cameras are in main optical cluster on the front, many extra cameras all over the suit. There are no blindspots. ** All cameras have plastic 'eyelids' which can help to protect and clean them. * Overdrive mode: removes the strength inhibitors and allows for greater lifting power and such. Be warned though, one could tear off the arms if he tries to overdo it. * Like standard robobodies, the braincase in a heavy robotic body can be removed by a skilled medic. * Electrified surface defense system * Wheels, which allow fast transit on solid surfaces. They do not hinder standard movement * Strength equivalent to a UWM battlesuit, or half that of an ARM assaultsuit * Flight rockets, granting flight. Manueverability is somewhat inferior to Mk.III suits, although equivalent to mobility assaultsuits HRB Armor Essentially the same as an assaultsuit's armor, although only one layer of hex composite is present. Please note that while this armor is almost guaranteed to protect you from dying to a single attack, it is still more vulnerable than an assaultsuit's armor. You are not a tank, and should either use cover, or use your flight capabilities to dodge. Available Variants * Standard * Sod ** This variant trades its layer of hex composite for two layers of battlesuit plate, making it more vulnerable to traditional anti-battlesuit weapons like the PSL and plasma projector, but more resistant to sustained small arms fire. Primarily intended for sod forces. Vulnerabilities *The normal armor thins greatly at all joints on the limbs, and is therefore vulnerable to most weapons. To compensate, there is a sharkplate 'sleeve' over all joints, but it can only protect from a small amount of damage before being destroyed. Like all sharkplate, it can be repaired with carbon-containing materials. **Notably, while pilots of assaultsuits can easily exit their suit if it is crippled, a heavy robotic body is your body. If you lose your legs and run out of fuel, you won't be able to escape, and standard prosthesis will not work as replacements. *While heavy robotic bodies have very good armor, there is no in-built protection against space magic. A simple 3-token microwave amp is just as effective against a brain in an HRB as it is against a brain in a standard robobody. *As you may have been able to tell from the armor descriptions, a heavy robotic body can be taken down by concentrated fire from multiple types of small arms, after the top layer of armor is destroyed. Because it has less armor than an assaultsuit, this is actually a serious concern during operations. *While the UWM has not been known to use acidic weapons, the heavy robotic body is just as vulnerable to extremely strong acids as the battlesuit and assaultsuit. *Monoswords can be broken if the assaultsuit (not HRB under normal circumstances, due to reduced strength) has the limiters turned off. When broken, their explosion completely destroys that arm. Monoswords can also be broken if they are hit by a strong enough external force or their projector in the forearm is damaged. =References= Category:Player-Designed Item